Fragments
by rainingWolf
Summary: A look into the mindset of the characters of Thor in a 20 word prompt. No pairings. Slight Jane/Thor if you squint really really really hard. But not really. Goes into the Avengers story line a bit. Oneshot.


Authour's Note: So I tried to get into the mindset of the characters and this was what I got. Hope I portrayed them properly. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>01. Aloof<strong>

He had always been different from the others and now he knew why as he cradled the Casket of Ancient Winters, his hands turning a pale icy blue.

**02. Clean**

After S.H.I.E.L.D had left, her lab had never looked so empty. She can practically see her reflection off the table now; _everything_ had been taken.

**03. Dismiss**

Odin always looked in Thor's favour. Odin was always at Thor's side. Odin always chooses Thor over him. Everytime he looks Odin Allfather in the eyes, an inexplicable expression overcomes the king's face before it was suppressed and a smile worked its way on his lips.

It's a fake smile; Loki can tell that much even though he was only seven.

**04. Test**

"Run back home little princess."

Hogun's eyes narrows as Loki barely restrains Thor when the blonde lunges for Laufey. He sees Loki mutter in Thor's ears in an attempt to calm the older down. The elder brushes the younger one aside before reaching towards the laughing Frost Giant's face, appearing to want to smash his face against the ice pillar.

Hogun hefts his spike mace at the ready, already pivoting around, arms stretched ready to pummel any and all enemies in his way; it's a test of strength and courage, and he thinks they're totally _screwed. _

**05. Prowl**

As Fandral enter the exercise room, Volstagg roars out heartily, "Watch out ladies, the Lady Killer is here so please, run for your lives!"

The women warriors laughed merrily and exited the room, but not without sending sly glances at Fandral who winked, picked up his sword, and stabbed at Volstagg, effectively ending his mirth.

Needless to say, training room # 4 was demolished that sunny day.

**06. Voice**

"I did not want a _foolish child on the throne_!" Loki straightens, cutting a regal figure in his full battle armour, nostrils flaring, and Thor steps up to the challenge, and it's the first time in his entire life that Loki has directed that sharp tongue of his at him- and something coiled in his stomach as Loki continued in a deadly tone, face paled and pointed, "I did what I did for the betterment of Asgard."

**07. Search **

"Jane… I'm sorry but he's not coming back."

"No! You don't know that!"

And Erik Selvig watches as the girl- who was really a woman but not really- sinks further into her research, trying to reach for the stars that could never change for her.

**08. Hush**

"I could have done it Father! I could have made you proud!"

Thor's breathe hitched as Allfather's voice filtered down to them. A sad tone. A dreary voice. "No, Loki…"

And the silence seemed to stretch for a millennia as he sees those green, so very green, eyes widened, his face twisting, marring the face of his brother (_oh, but he's not your brother anymore is he? He's the enemy.) _and he broke the silence as Loki let go, slipping away from him.

"NO!"

**09. Morals**

As Thor looks from the window of Stark Tower and sees the explosions and the pale faces of his comrades, he can practically hear Loki's soft voice whispering in his ears.

"There is no morality in war. Morality is the privilege of those judging from the distance. War is only death and destruction."

**10. Lower**

'Never again,' his mind screamed. As he fell into the stars below, the whirling of the wind covered the shouting of his heart. 'Never again will I trust him, the man who calls himself my brother.'

**11. Heavy**

He thought he would be satisfied when he finally sits on the throne. As eyes looked down and knees were bent in servitude to the new ruler of Asgard, Loki muses at how the crown seemed to turn to lead, weighing him down.

**12. Shield**

Heimdall lowered his head when he saw Odin Allfather pull up Thor and for a split second, he thought Loki would be there as well but that's impossible because he saw with his own eyes when the green eyed lad had slipped away into the swirling universe below.

He walks up to the Bifrost as to give the two privacy; The BiFrost is now a mere bridge that stops abruptly in the middle.

He takes off his helmet and sets it at the edge of the landmass and knells before the universe.

He was to be the guardian, the sentry, the shield to Asgard.

And now that the object he was suppose to guard over was gone, Heimdall had never felt so lost.

**13. Impulse**

Odin Allfather blamed it on whim that he picked up the little one from Jotunhein; he just couldn't stand the mewling sounds coming from the infant.

**14. Eyes**

"The eyes are the windows to the soul," Loki whispers quietly as his eyes bore down on Thor. Thor looks up and he glimpses sadness and acceptance in his brother's eyes before they turn to a blank.

"You're so readable," scoffs Loki before vanishing in a glow of pale green light.

**15. Swift**

Laufey ducks and he's past Odin's defenses now and he knew victory was at hand. The Allfather swerves backwards, trying to gain space between him and Laufey but too late; he curses as Laufey's sharp icicle hands cut his face.

**16. Dance**

The way Sif moves in the ballroom captures everybody's attention. She twirls before coming face to face with Fandral who catches her in his arms and dips her down.

"We should do this more often," grins Fandral as he spies Thor with his jaw on the floor.

Sif gave a rather high pitched giggle before kissing Fandral on the cheek. "I agree."

**17. Jagged**

Thor holds up MjoInir and slams it on the ground repeatedly. Loki screams out, "What're you doing," as the Bifrost bridge fractures and sags, jagged cracks appearing, deep and long.

**18. Sweat**

Darcy hates the desert; she doesn't understand how Jane can spend 20 hours out there and come back looking like she walked out of a magazine cover.

She neglects the matted locks that frustrated Jane to no end and the not-so-perfect makeup that covers up her tears.

**19. Cuddle**

When Odin appeared after the fall of the Jotunhein with a baby cradled in one arm and the other holding his bleeding eye, she had immediately took the load off her husband, turning away from him who just looked on with a weary expression as she nestled the child against her chest.

No questions were asked as Frigga cooed to the child and nuzzled the youngling.

Even back then, her heart was big.

**20. Mercy**

Thor watches with lidded eyes as Loki stood over him, spear in hand. He reminisces about a time when the younger would hesitate and Thor would be able to knock him down before both would smile, laugh, and help each other up, limping off the training yard. But this was no practice field. He was lying on the cold concrete pavement and he knew that Loki will no longer hesitate.

The spear descends and the last thing Thor sees is his brother's bright green eyes, and lurking behind them-

Death.


End file.
